Compromise
by love.was.still.around
Summary: Through unfortunate events, Temari and Shikamaru are left sharing a dorm room. Compromise can only take them so far before the boundaries are tested. AU. SMUT


Compromise

It was frustrating living with a male when you were expecting a female. Temari never expected her roommate in her dorm of college to be male. But when the school doesn't ask for genders when pairing people up for rooms, things like this tend to happen.

Unfortunately for Temari, there just so happened to be an odd number of both females and males, leaving one room to be co-ed. She was only mad in the beginning because he expected her to do everything, which ended with him having a black eye.

Shikamaru was upset when Temari was constantly bringing home guys. He first saw her as a very troublesome girl that nagged him when he left is underwear on the ground in the bathroom. When she taught him how to do basic household chores himself, he saw a gently smile that made him realize that maybe she wasn't that bad.

The guys she brought home were another thing. They would either leave her giddy or yelling obscenities and throwing them out of the dorm. She was usually only wearing a large t-shirt and panties when she was like this, and Shikamaru understood well.

"You need to stop bringing them here." Shikamaru said simply. He was busy studying for a test he had in a few days. His notes and books were spread across the coffee table.

"You wouldn't understand." Temari muttered as she walked to their kitchenette. Shikamaru tried not to show is unease from her bare legs. He knew he found Temari attractive, it was hard not to. But she made it almost unbearable when she walked around in little clothing.

"I get it. You need sex so you won't be so bitchy, but they have a place too." Shikamaru stated as he flipped a page and wrote something down. He never actually studied for anything before. Never bothering in high school about marks, but now it could mean his career.

"I could put a sock on the door if that made you feel better." Temari stated as she sat in the chair with a cup of coffee.

"All the guys you bring home are the same. They can please you all they like, but they are assholes and will always leave you behind. They all want to be with you because they think you are easy." Shikamaru stated.

He saw the cup fall before he heard it break on the ground. He sighed when she walked to her room and slammed her door shut. Shikamaru unwillingly cleaned up her mess before moving to stand in front of her door.

"Temari," Shikamaru said after he knocked lightly. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it has been going around the school. That you are the girl to see if someone wants sex."

"You didn't have to say I was easy!" She yelled through the door.

"I have lived with you for how long now? You are definitely not easy." Shikamaru muttered. He didn't understand why he was trying to cheer her up, but she should know.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice was calmer, but still edgy.

"You are troublesome. You always nag me and wake me up too early so you have someone to run with. You could have moved out of the dorm to make it easier for you, but you said I would be a danger to the rest of the student population. You walk around in minimal clothing around here, and torment all the guys on your hall with that." Shikamaru said simply

The door opened, startling him.

"You are a danger to the student population, you almost set a dryer on fire." Temari stated as she poked him in the stomach.

Shikamaru went to say something when she poked him in the stomach again, it didn't really hurt but it was a weird feeling.

"You also almost pushed two girls down a flight of stairs. If it weren't for me you could be dead." Temari stated putting her whole hand on his stomach and pushing him back slightly. He was a little surprised when she didn't remove her hand.

"Are you feeling me up?" Shikamaru asked a little appalled.

"Since when do you have abs? Last I saw you didn't have abs." Temari stated as she lifted his shirt up to see.

He was too shocked to say anything as she traced her fingers along the faint creases. There were almost abs, slightly formed but not completely formed. He felt the blood rush downwards when her fingers traced just along the edge of his pants.

"Have you been drinking?" Shikamaru suddenly asked as he pushed her hands away.

"Nah," Temari said as she took a step closer to him. She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Just a little turned on with no one to take care of me."

With a giggle and a smirk she turned around and went into the kitchenette. Shikamaru groaned when he could feel his erection straining against his pants. He knew the she knew what she was doing to him, and he wasn't going to let it end with him taking a cold shower.

He took careful steps into the kitchen and walked up behind her. She was trying to reach something on the top shelf, her finger tips just grazing the edge of the box. Shikamaru walked right up behind her, making sure she could feel his own need and placed a hand on her waist. He pushed a little bit when he reached for the box of crackers she was aiming for and walked away from her.

"I can take care of this for you." Temari said in a husky tone that made him bite his lip. It was a good thing that he was facing away from her, but bad when he felt her hands easily slip into his pants and boxers and grab a hold of his growing erection.

Her hands were soft and she lightly gripped it. Shikamaru could only tilt his head back and let out a small moan when she moved them slowly up and down. She quickly pulled her hands away with a chuckle, and walked to her room, but left the door open.

Shikamaru followed steps behind, and closed it creating total darkness.

"I never thought I would get you in here." Temari whispered as she placed her hands on his waist, guiding him closer to herself.

She ran her hands up his torso until they were behind his neck. She gently pulled his head down to meet hers. Shikamaru gently met her lips, enjoying the calm of it until she pushed a little harder. He didn't stop her, allowing such an innocent kiss become something more.

He pulled her close, holding her butt to him and erection pressing into her. She gasped slightly at the feeling, in which Shikamaru pushed his tongue in her mouth, feeling everything. He let her take a step back, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with the suddenness of it all.

He felt her pull him by his pants, not breaking away from the heated kiss. Shikamaru was not expecting to land on her bed, but the feeling of her underneath him drove him crazy. He pushed his erection against her again, making her giggle between kisses

She pulled his shirt off over his head and rolled over so he was beneath her on the bed. She ran her hands down his toned stomach, kissing his face before attacking his neck. She left small bite marks that would be red until morning, but be gone before class. Shikamaru's breath was ragged and heavy, something he hadn't experienced in a while.

Temari continued to kiss down his stomach, eventually licking in spots along the way. She kissed lightly along the edge of his pants before pulling them down, leaving Shikamaru in his boxers. He groaned lightly when he felt Temari palm his cock through the layer. Her fingers seemed cooler than before when she slowly pulled down the boxers before taking them off.

They felt so warm though when she began to lightly jerk him off. Her movements were light, yet made Shikamaru's head spin. She was gently where he would just want the feeling to be gone. Shikamaru almost came at the feeling of her tongue at the head, slowly licking around and across the top.

The last girl to give him a blow job was sloppy and hurried. She complained when it was taking too long and whined when she didn't want to do it anymore. Temari took it easily in her mouth, making her movements slow and torturous. He wanted to let it go then and there, but wanted it to last much longer.

He let out a moan and gripped Temari's hair when she gripped his balls. The sensations were astonishing, making him hate everything he has ever done to himself. When she began to pick up the place, Shikamaru pulled a little on her hair. He was so close, and he didn't want to cum in her mouth.

Temari slapped his hand away and picked up the pace. He could feel her swirling her tongue as she went up and down the shaft, while giving it a good squeeze at the base. When she pulled her mouth off of it, she began pumping it harder and faster than before.

Shikamaru saw a faint smile from the green glow of her alarm clock, and felt her breath create a cooling sensation on his now wet cock before putting her warm mouth on it again. He couldn't contain himself anymore, and let himself go in her mouth. He was surprised and a little grossed out when she swallowed. He felt appreciated when she gently licked up the mess from his now flaccid cock.

The bed shifted under her weight when she moved up and began kissing his neck again. Shikamaru never felt so great after releasing himself, but he felt as that wasn't all.

"I bet no one has ever made you feel that good." Temari whispered into his ear before licking the edge. She continued to kiss his neck, cheeks and bite his ears lightly until her flipped her over.

"Do you have a best?" Shikamaru asked. He began kissing her neck reaching to the collar of her shirt.

"He was a good friend from home, not many guys can bring me as close as he did. None were very good." Temari said, as she sat up so Shikamaru could take her shirt off.

Shikamaru made a noise to acknowledge what she said, but continued kissing down her collar gently until he reached the swell of her breast. He began to play with the nipple of the one, and lightly kissed down to the other. Temari let out a small gasp when he took the small nub in his mouth and began lightly sucking on it. He loved the sound of her being surprised, it turned him on making his cock jump lightly.

He continued to play with her one nipple, sucking on it, licking it and even lightly biting it before he kissed from one to the other. He did the same thing to the next one. Temari let out small huffs of breath, but none were close to a moan that he wanted to hear.

While he was sucking on the one nipple, he ran his hand down her side to her panties. In one swift movement, he pulled the small garment off of her. He traced patterns on her thigh, circling from the inside of the thigh to the outside and back.

He began to tease her by lightly running his finger up and down either side of her womanhood. He didn't quite touch it, but she gasped none the less. When he did run his finger down the center of her folds, she was so wet that is took no effort for him to slip a finger in.

He slowly moved a single finger in and out before adding the second. He kept his movements slow, continuing before pulling out and lightly rubbing his wet fingers on her clit. He heard a soft noise come from her mouth, it was almost a moan, but not quite a loud one.

Shikamaru continued to rub her clit as he kissed down her stomach increasingly slow. When he got closer to her womanhood, he pushed her legs open wider. He kissed up one leg, almost kissing where his fingers continued to rub in slow lazy circles, before jumping down to the other one. After he kissed up the other leg, he slowly run his tongue up her clit, making her jump and gasp yet again.

He licked it slowly, changing the rotation every once in a while. He even spelled out the alphabet and was doing numbers when he got the idea to start fingering her again. He did it a little harder than before, making Temari let out a small moan. Shikamaru started out slow, then began to increase his speed.

With a little speed and force, he had Temari squirming and pushing his head closer to her clit before her inner walls clenched. She let out a long moan as he continued to finish up. He licked her clean, returning the favour from earlier.

"You look a little tired." Shikamaru commented, moving up to lie on her bed. Temari hesitated before lying beside him. Most of the guys left right after.

"You can leave your boxers on the bathroom floor if you do that when I need it." Temari said slightly breathless.

Shikamaru laughed lightly before pulling her close.

"No more boys over then." He stated simply.

"Done." Temari said quickly back.

"Make me dinner once a week?" Shikamaru asked

"I will provide you with dinner. If it's take out or not." Temari said, snuggling into his chest.

"Do my laundry?" Shikamaru asked. He flinched at the light punch he received and just laughed lightly. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

They both fell asleep that night in Temari's bed. And woke up laughing at each other's bruised lips and red love marks along their necks. They wouldn't be the normal couple, even their relationship started off on a more personal level.


End file.
